


Leading by Eskample

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Seduction, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Korra doesn't know it yet, but her relationship is in danger. Asami Sato is a sophisticated rich girl that could fuck anyone she wanted, so WHY does Korra think she's anything special? She doesn't even know how to do it!Thankfully, Korra's creepy cousin Eska is happy to take the Avatar under her wing and teach her the methods of erotic delights.
Relationships: Eska/Korra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Leading by Eskample

Leading by Eskample  
-by Drace Domino 

“Cousin, it was wise of you to come to me for advice in matters of passion,” Eska’s voice and face were offered with perfect deadpan, without a trace of emotion on her face. “I am profoundly gifted in the art of desire.”

Korra, looking up from her vantage point flat on the bed and still blinking the early-morning sleep from her eyes, needed to use every bit of resolve to stop herself from sending the other girl across the room with a burst of airbending fury.

“First off, I didn’t. You just walked in, sat down on the bed, and started talking,” the Avatar grumbled, and slapped a hand against her face while the other held the blanket closer to her body. She was only lightly dressed with a loose-fitting sleeping shirt and no bottoms, ensuring that Eska’s current presence was all the more uncomfortable. She knew coming to the Northern Water Tribe for a visit was a mistake. There was no reason that a Republic City diplomat couldn’t have handled this. Through the split fingers over her face Korra looked at the looming sight of her cousin, murmuring with a sleepy grunt. “Second, what in the name of the Spirits are you even going on about?”

“The rumors have reached even here, Korra,” Eska responded without pause, and folded her hands together within the embrace of her oversized sleeves. Her rump was seated just beside Korra’s legs on the bed, feet firmly on the floor and her shoulders in their typical hunched pose. With long, dark locks of hair framing her face she was every bit the bizarre, lurking presence she always was. Becoming the chief of the Northern Water Tribe hadn’t changed her much. “We all know of your tawdry romance with the Sato girl.”

“So?” Korra huffed, and pulled the blanket tighter around her body. At the mere mention of Asami, she could feel a defensive surge within her rising, her brow furrowing and her nose scrunching up as she glared at her deadpan cousin. “What Asami and I do is our business, not anyone else’s. I don’t care if you or any of the leaders of the Four Nations appro-”

“You misunderstand, Cousin. As impulsive as ever,” Eska didn’t hesitate to cut Korra off with a shake of her head, and a single hand dipped free of its sleeve to raise a pointed finger. “I applaud your union. It will foster strength in Republic City and beyond, and you will serve as great allies to the Northern Water Tribe. Though I suspect that you are...struggling with inadequacy.”

“Inadequacy?!”

“The Sato heiress is a woman of sophistication and culture, much like myself,” Eska flat out ignored Korra’s indignation. “She could have her pick of any woman she desires, much like myself. And so, she expects that any lover she chooses to be trained in the sensual arts to a point that her performance is flawless, much li-”

“Much like yourself,” Korra murmured. Her irritation was still abundant, but the blush on her cheeks made it clear that Eska was prodding something deep inside of her. The haze of the early morning already had the Avatar slightly muddled, but Eska’s words drove against a nibbling thought that had been lurking deep in her mind. How could she hope to please someone like Asami? The Avatar lifted a hand to rub it across her face in building frustration, and her voice escaped with a gentle murmur that was practically pleading in her desire to dodge further discussion. “That’s...that’s still none of your business, Eska. Just leave me alone, please.”

“I will not. Not when the security of the Northern Water Tribe is at risk, no matter how indirectly,” Eska chirped in her dour tone, just before she started to rise to her feet. When she finally stood she made sure to face Korra in her usual hunched position, her hands hidden within her sleeves and her entire figure looking of a singular, smooth shape. There were no curves to be seen within her bulky robe and her hair was so smooth and straight it looked like it was that of a statue’s, a stark contrast to Korra’s own tangled bedhead. As her shadow cast above Korra, Eska finally continued her thought just as her brow began to slowly arch. “As such, I have decided that you must learn from someone with the same demanding standards of the mate you have chosen.”

And with that, Eska’s sleeves parted...taking the rest of her robe with them. With arms outstretched, Eska showed that underneath the now-open robe she was wearing nothing else, and that her figure was stunningly curvy when not gripped by so many layers. Full, plump breasts were left on display with nipples noticeably stiff - half from the chill of the North winds, and half from the arousal brought by her still-waking cousin. Between a pair of smooth and sturdy thighs was a slender slit with a well-trimmed patch of hair nestled just above it, forcing Korra’s gaze to be split between it, her breasts, and that smug, satisfied smile that rested on Eska’s features.

Korra, still laying flat and trying to wrap her head around all of this madness, was only barely able to squeak out a thought before Eska began to descend.

“You are such a weird girl.”

***

“E...Eska, you shouldn’t be...I shouldn’t...we…”

“Relax, Korra,” Eska’s voice was firm and focused, just as she allowed Korra’s blanket to fall to the floor at the side of the bed. She was already prowling forward, one hand slipping underneath the edge of Korra’s loose-fitting shirt, fingers drifting over her toned belly. “Desna is standing guard outside. Unlike your dalliances with Asami, this shall remain entirely private.”

The Avatar’s head was spinning, and a heavy blush appeared on her cheeks as she squirmed underneath her cousin’s touch. Despite a sense of building shame she couldn’t manage to peel her eyes away from Eska’s body, from those full breasts to her deadpan, yet strangely alluring expression. There were few women quite as confident as Eska, a girl that had always been entirely single-minded in taking what she wanted without apology or explanation. As Korra’s belly rose with goosebumps underneath her touch, the Avatar nibbled at her bottom lip and still struggled to make sense of things.

“This...nobody can...j-just this once!” In her sleep-addled state, Korra managed to bark out the thinnest offer of desire, and it was more than enough for Eska to continue her prowl. Soon, Korra could feel her cousin’s body pushing against nearly every part of her, from the girl’s breasts sweeping across Korra’s own to a bare foot gliding over her thigh, from a hand meeting against one of her toned biceps to the long locks of Eska’s hair teasing at the sides of her cheeks. The looming presence of the other woman hung over Korra like a stone-faced shadow, offering a slow, thoughtful blink as she offered her cousin a thought in quiet understanding.

“Of course, Korra,” she mused. “Just this once, in order to properly educate you.”

From there, Korra was left shuddering against the bed as Eska drifted forward, moving to meet her warm, hungry lips against the throat of her powerful cousin. She was still wearing her robe, opened at the front but clinging to her arms and shoulders, and it served as a blanket to hide Korra’s fit figure as the other woman started to work. While Korra’s fists went white-knuckled in their grip of the sheets Eska’s motions continued - kissing a hot line of desire across the other’s throat, and shamelessly making a beeline towards the Avatar’s full chest. Every second was filled with attention and hunger, every instant designed to keep Korra’s flawless frame shuddering. With her eyes drifting closed, Korra could just barely push out the thought that it was her own flesh and blood doing this...yet there was always a nagging reminder to pull her back to reality.

The chill of the Northern Water Tribe. The long tresses of Eska’s straight hair, so different from Asami’s own. The fingers that squeezed and groped her in a fashion far more demanding than her girlfriend. And of course, the methodical, almost mechanical voice of her cousin as she slipped past Korra’s breasts and allowed her mouth to hover just above her belly button.

“You are extremely sensitive, Korra,” Eska cooed, with the fingers of one hand teasing a playful set of lines over Korra’s belly. Her brow lifted, and she pressed a single, soft kiss to her cousin’s stomach - just at the edge of her belly button. “It is good we’re doing this. I will prepare you for the sort of pleasure you can expect a woman of culture to provide.”

Korra was swiftly coming full circle. From the indignation and irritation of being woken up so rudely to the outright shock of seeing her cousin disrobe, to now laying in a heated mess as the other woman’s fingers and lips explored her. When Korra lifted her head from the pillow, it took everything she had to squeak out a tiny thought in response.

“T...Thank you, Eska,” she still couldn’t believe what was happening, or that she was actively thanking her strange relative for this kindness. All she knew was that Asami could never find out...and that this was definitely a one time thing.

Definitely. For sure.

Probably.

***

Still only barely able to believe what she was seeing, with wide eyes Korra watched as the straight-cut bangs of her cousin hovered inches above her nethers. She could feel Eska’s lips curling against her hood as that warm, wet tongue slithered forward, riding along the edges of her folds to seek out the sensitive bud hiding within. As Eska’s hands looped around the sides of Korra’s thighs she invited the Avatar to close them against her cheeks, further trapping her in a shameful embrace. As Korra did just that, her heart began to beat faster and faster, and her fumbling hands grasped at the edges of the blanket as she offered out a throaty whimper.

“E...Eska...that’s...that feels really...hnnng…” From the curled toes and the fact that Korra’s eyes soon rolled back in her head, it was clear that she didn’t need to finish that thought. The young woman’s hips were grinding back and forth with her thighs still trapping Eska’s head between them, and the smirking chief of the Northern Water Tribe continued to roll her tongue in teasing, playful fashion. It wasn’t long before she closed her lips entirely around Korra’s hood and started to fondly suckle, just as she worked a pair of fingers against a tight, tender entrance that was more than accommodating to her attention.

“You’re incredibly wet, Korra,” Eska murmured, brow lifting and every last word sending vibrations against the other woman’s hood. She even offered a chuckle, and allowed her nose to brush back and forth against Korra’s thigh as she continued to tease her. “Perhaps next time, I can attempt waterbending your very pleasure itself.”

Barely a few minutes in, and Korra had already forgotten to correct Eska that this was meant to be a one-time affair.

Eska’s attentions to her cousin’s slit were focused and determined, with those slender digits twisting inside of Korra’s impressively tight folds and her mouth working with expert skill. While the Avatar herself was relatively inexperienced, save for a few gentle flirtations with Asami, Eska’s talents were clearly honed and now brought to bear for the purpose of enchanting her prey. With curled fingers and clever, swift motions of her tongue, Eska made her cousin writhe about on the bed, wiggling from side to side and grinding her ass against the mattress. That full, bold chest was swaying with perfectly sculpted breasts bouncing upon every breath, and Eska was treated to the noises of the Avatar gasping, whimpering, and even speaking her name through shamed yet excited breaths. Though Eska was still getting started, it was abundantly clear...Korra was very much hers for the taking.

With such a level of expert control exhibited through her teasing touch and wiggling tongue, it was no surprise that Korra’s impressive body was brought to a climax before too long. Eska’s knees were braced to the mattress and her robe-covered backside was lifted in the air as Korra’s legs clenched fiercely to her head, bucking against her mouth and inviting the lurking girl to dig deeper, to probe her more fiercely, and to slurp at her nethers with a ravenous hunger. Though the Avatar was far too ashamed to speak of what she desired, her howl that filled the room was all Eska needed to press forward with a smirk, and she utterly delighted in what came next.

The rush of Korra’s climax was intense, and everything Eksa had hoped for. Twitching, spasming muscles. A rush of gloriously flavored nectar against her wiggling tongue. A ferocious grip on her fingers, hooking as they were within her cousin’s pussy. And most wonderful of all, the sudden grasp that came from one of Korra’s hands as she shoved her fingers into Eska’s hair, pulling her face all the tighter against her crotch. In that moment, Korra’s back was arched and her hips were raised, feeding her nethers to the greedy mouth of her own flesh and blood...and forcing Eska’s head into that sinful, dirty spot.

And when Korra suddenly collapsed back to the bed, breathing heavy and hot and already wearing a look of sweat-covered shame, Eska was immediately ready for more.

“Your next lesson begins immediately, Korra,” the woman’s stoic voice filled the air as she rose to her knees again, stretching her still-sleeved arms outward and once more showing her own impressive physique. While Korra was still catching her breath and recovering from a stunning climax Eska was already on the advance, lowering herself just as she started to stretch forward with her legs. She escorted one of Korra’s knees over her shoulder and invited herself to guide their pussies together, all while half-embraced by her robe and wearing that same look of deadpan desire. “Asami will expect you to be able to do this effectively. As will I, the next time you come to visit.”

Korra, once more either unable or unwilling to refuse Eska’s ominous words, just looked across her own naked body to the sight of her cousin mounting her. She had one leg lifted around Eska’s frame while the other was positioned just below her, giving Eska the perfect angle to grind their soaked, quivering nethers to the point of shared release. With her brow lined with sweat, with her heart racing and butterflies bounding in her belly, with a squeak of her voice that could only come from a depraved surge of shame building within her, Korra finally responded.

“D...Do it,” she begged, clinging to the sheets and bracing herself for Eska’s impending rush of desire. “Please, Eska…”

What she received in response was a coyly lifted brow, a hint of a smile forming against otherwise straight-laced features, and the sensation of Eska’s flowing robe dusting across her body as the girl embraced Korra’s leg where it draped around her.

“I am glad that you see the value in my counsel, Avatar Korra,” Eska purred, and licked her lips in a slow, thoughtful fashion. “Now brace yourself. I am often told by my servant girls that I can be...intense.”

The servant girls were right. Korra’s eyes were left wide open in a shocked state, her hands launching to the sides of the bed to cling at the sheets in outright desperation. Eska was a deceptively swift and powerful woman, yet even during their past battles Korra never realized just how much that was true than in that heated moment. The authority with which Eska’s hips rolled forward and their nethers met with a glistening grind was downright stunning, and she moved without ceasing or pause in a fluid and smooth rotation. By the time she was making Korra squeak from the impact her hips were already flowing back, generating a half-inch of distance between them before once more sliding down to re-introduce the Avatar’s folds to her warmth.

The entire time, Eska’s face was practically deadpan, with the exception of that tiny, dominant smirk resting at the corner of her lips. The smirk of a woman that knew the imbalance between them, the smirk of a woman that knew Korra would never be satiated by a single solitary experience with her cousin. With her fingers taut against the other woman’s well-toned muscle and her nethers moistly sweeping across Korra’s own, the strange young woman soon forced her cousin into yet another climax - one the Avatar was forced to ride out as she held the weight of the other girl atop her.

“Eskaaaaaaa…!” Korra’s nose was scrunched up as she cried out, muscles twitching and breathing desperate and heavy. Her chest heaved, her body was lined with sweat, and in that sharp moment she hit a peak that she could barely fathom. More than she had ever experienced before, firmly embraced within the torrent of incestous delight introduced to her by the most unlikely source. By the time her peak crashed through her and sent her hurtling right back down to the bed, the Avatar was laying worn and weary, looking up at the other girl with a quivering whimper escaping the back of her throat. “D...Did...did...you…”

“I keep my passion internalized, Korra,” Eska responded simply. Whether or not she came was anyone’s guess - she was far, far too stoic to allow even a lover to have such information. Still, as she rose from the bed and allowed her robe to once more cover her impressive physique, she folded her hands within her sleeves and spoke with a coy tone riding along her voice. “You will learn this in time...as will Asami, when you next visit with her in tow.”  
With that, Eska unceremoniously shifted on a heel, heading to the door with her typically floaty movements. As she slinked outside to rejoin Desna, she gazed briefly over her shoulder to where the Avatar laid spent and sweaty on the sheets, staring up at the ceiling with her thighs saturated in squirt, breathing still heavy and depraved.

She could tell...Korra’s mind was already spinning, and the Avatar had already decided.

Next time, she would visit her cousin with her lover on her arm, so they could both be taught.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please [follow me on Twitter if so!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
